


The Not So Pleasant Side Effect of Being a Teenage Werewolf

by thatgirl255



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, i don't even, werewolf shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl255/pseuds/thatgirl255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns a very new fact about about what sometimes happens when werewolfs and puberty mix.<br/>AKA Stiles is a little shit and Scott can't even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Pleasant Side Effect of Being a Teenage Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I wrote this after only watching a few episodes, so sorry if my characterization is off. This was written for my friend with the prompt of 'Stiles is a little shit.' It went from there.

Stiles was a little shit.

Really, if there was one constant thing in Scott's life, it was that that thought went through his head at least once...twice...actually three times a days. Really, it was as if he didn't have enough stuff to worry about, with Allison and school, and oh right, the fact that he was a god damn _werewolf_. No, what he also had to worry about was this, right now. His best friend sitting cross legged on his bed...staring at his crotch. 

“Okay, really?” Scott had to ask incredulously, his face past red and to, whatever was darker than red (magenta? He didn't really pay much attention to his literally insane art teacher). Stiles was a guy who always wore what he was thinking right in his body movements, so it really wasn't a surprise when his eyes just flicked up to Scott's, then were right back on his crotch, mouth slack and eyes wide like this was the _best thing to ever happen ever._

“Don't really, I mean—” His head jerked up, then dipped back down, hands torn between sticking to his knees and gesturing to his best friend's pants, so he did a weird combination of both. “ _Really?_ Is this, is this, every time...” He held his hands up, finally mustering the will power to look Scott in the face when he seemed to realize that he was making him upset. “Not that it's bad. Perfectly healthy for guys our age. That video we were forced to watch did say this would start up around our—”

It was Scott's loud exaggerated moan followed by his cry of “Seriously! Stop for—for two seconds!” that made Stiles silent. Though his eyes were wide and his lips pursed in a tight line in the 'the only reason I'm not laughing is because you're my friend and I can tell this is super embarrassing for you' expression.

Scott groaned, dropping his head in his hand and grabbing a pillow to shove on his lap. “I just fought off a change.” The 'right before you decided to climb in through my bedroom window' went unsaid. “And sometimes, _sometimes_ , like, once a month, when I start changing it just...” In an incredibly self conscious, jerky motion he gestured to his covered boner. “Happens.”

Even before the word was out of his mouth, the look on Stiles' face let him know that there would be questions, a lot of them. Thankfully the eager teen gave him the second to take a breath and prepare himself before they happened.

“So it's, pleasurable to change?”

“No, it kind of hurts, if you need to kn—”

“You just run with it flopping aro—”

“Once. There was no—”

“Anyone see?”

“—one around.”

“So it wasn't when you played creepy stalker with Al—”

“I never played creepy stalker with Allison!”

“It's happens.”

Both boys startled, staring at each other for a intense moment before they looked at the window. There, casually dipping under the window still like he owned the damn place was Derek Hale. He took the time to bend down and take off his shoes, stepping on the bed behind Stiles and taking a seat.

“What.” Was all Stiles could manage, saying both 'why the hell is this guy here, does he always just listen in on conversations, is this some kind of werewolf thing?' and 'keep talking, please'. Scott just kind of stared, still not sure what to feel or say when Derek was around.

Thankfully, Derek didn't seem like he was up for small talk. He just placed his shoes on the floor, looked between the two of them and started talking in that 'yeah this is a real thing, deal with it' voice. “It's the surge of anger and adrenaline. There's no way to stop it, but the more you change the less it will happen.”

“Don't you mean the more you change the more it will happen?” Stiles spoke up, gaining the unimpressed looks of the two werewolf teens. “Just, math, every time there's a chance, right? So, statistically, the more it happens, the more awkward boners—”

“Seriously, _Stiles_.” Somehow, Scott turned even darker than the darker than red. Derek just arched an eyebrow, the tiniest quirk of his lips that could almost be mistaken for a smile.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened immediately after to reveal Scott's mother. “Scott, what's is all the—” She paused, her eyes taking in Stiles and the new boy on the bed, the lone shoes on the floor, and the way her son pointingly had a pillow on his lap and refused to look at her. She blinked a few times, and then just slowly closed the door. “Use protection.” She managed to say just before the door was fully closed.

Scott shot out of bed, face darker than the darker than the darker than red, an indignant squeak escaping him before he could manage words. “I have a girlfriend!” He shouted, erection bobbing against his strained pants before he remembered to cover himself. “I'm not gay!”

Stiles and Derek just looked at each other. 'This is really funny but the only reason I'm not laughing is because you're stupidly intimating and I kind of want to seem cooler than I am in front of you and Scott is my friend' said Stiles' expression. '...' said Derek's expression back.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this was all I could think of during that scene when Scott and Derek fight for the first time. graceful leaping with boners.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
